Miss Universe
by khyeopmagma
Summary: Lanjutan dari Evening Gown. mungkin akan terus sampe selesai kalau WP gak baek-baek


* _lirik lagu Mamamoo New York_ ** _Let's get it_** ** _I bam jamdeul su omneun iyu isseo_** ** _Byolbitdo jamdeun jigeum (hello)_** ** _namdeul gwa dareun shigandae_** ** _sandamyeon_** ** _Let's hang out (Make it loud, ooh yeah)_** ** _Shigan Nangbiya Geujeo geuron gomin 24/7 belteu mae Grab Me_** ** _Nae mamdaero halgoya naman midgo ttarawa_** ** _Are you ready to fly?_** ** _What's up New York (New York)_** ** _Sangsanghae (Hands up)_** ** _Oneul bam Broadway eseo hanjanhae_** ** _Hash Tag New Yeok (New York)_** ** _jaranghae (Hands Up)_** ** _hae tteugi jeonkkaji jeonhwa haedo dwae_** ** _nuchotjiman Run For You_** ** _momchujima What you do (Oh Baby)_**

"Let's continue with... Hyundonesia!" - O'berry

\--

Hyundonesia

 **Kim Donghyun**

\--

Miss Hyundonesia, Kim Donghyun tampil dengan ball gown full payet yang menutupi seluruh kaki. Rok tersebut memiliki atasan Plunging V Neck berwarna hitam yang dilapisi dengan kain Tulle berwarna dan criss-cross. Ia pun menuruni tangga dengan anggun sambil sedikit mengangkat roknya.

Rambutnya yang panjang di tata dengan tatanan milkmaid bun. Yaitu menyanggul sebagian rambut di belakang leher lalu sebagian rambut di kepang. Lalu kepangannya di ikat mengelilingi kepala bagian atas.

Ia berjalan ke tengah panggung untuk penilaian juri. Lalu menebar senyumannya dengan bangga. Para juri terkesan dengan presentasi gaun hitam itu. Ia membuat gaun biasa terlihat luar biasa.

Donghyun pun memutar tubuhnya untuk kembali ke backstage.

"Banditerrania" - rkm2803

\--

Banditerrania

 **Kang Dongho**

\--

Dongho muncul dengan gaun A-line berbahan Satin berwarna hijau Hunter dengan atasan Off-shoulder dengan variasi Ruffle dengan tambahan Pasta Strap dan Open-back. Terdapat susunan bead/payet berlian berpola bunga Mawar besar di punggung kanan dan samping kiri bawah rok-nya.

Untuk aksesoris, Dongho memilih Anting berbandul bulu merak asli untuk menyesuaikan dengan gaunnya. Anting yang disematkan batu rubi di tengahnya itu erupakan salah satu anting asli Shree Langka yang banyak dicari oleh kaum jawa dengan nilai jual lebih dari 3.000 USD.

Dongho yang dalam kehidupan sehari-hari tampil tomboy dan di banyak kesempatan melakukan pekerjaan berat untuk laki-laki, berhasil tampil feminim ketika berada di tengah panggung untuk penilaian juri.

Ia pun berbalik badan dengan sedikit mengayunkan rambut panjang bergelombangnya. Lalu berjalan sambil menunjukkan punggung yang putih bersih dengan sedikit lekukan otot sampai ke backstage.

"And now... Hong Kong." - O'berry

\--

Hong Kong

 **Hong Eunki**

\--

Eunki adalah penari bertubuh lentur yang cukup aktif di sanggar, tidak heran jika ia memiliki tubuh yang indah, idaman semua perempuan muda.

Ia memakai Gaun berwarna cotton-candy ber-atasan Off-shoulder dengan bagian dada berbentuk Sweetheart berbahan Satin dengan taburan Payet. Bawahannya berbentuk mermaid dengan ekor yang sedikit panjang melebar ke belakang dan high slit di tengah dari ujung telapak kaki hingga ke lutut.

Eunki berjalan dengan memamerkan sepatu T-strap platform transparan bermerek Speechless dengan heels setinggi 8 cm. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan ramping membuat sepatu itu menyempurnakan penampilannya.

Ia pun berjalan ke tengah panggung untuk penilaian juri, lalu berbalik ke backstage lewat Sayap kiri panggung.

"Seorrea Leone" - rkm2803

\--

Seorrea Leone

 **Seo Sunghyuk**

\--

Beruntung, tidak ada yang salah terjadi saat Sunghyuk memasuki panggung. Eunki sudah akan menunggunya, ancang-ancang untuk keluar dari sana dan melambaikan tangan sehingga Sunghyuk tahu dimana ia harus berjalan kembali ke backstage.

Sunghyuk menuruni tangga sambil sedikit mengangkat rok-nya yang sebenarnya tidak begitu panjang kebawah. Ia memakai gaun two-piece berwarna Navy Blue berbahan Satin dan Spandex, sehingga lentur dan berkilau. Atasannya berbentuk one-shoulder dan terdapat bunga mawar kain berbahan Chiffon yang menyamai warna gaunnya.

Ia menyanggul rambutnya ke atas dan dipercantik dengan aksesoris White Gold berbentuk kupu-kupu dan bertaburkan diamond swarowski. Untuk alas kaki, ia mengenakan Sepatu Kitten Heel yang tidak begitu tinggi pinjaman Sungree. Lagi-lagi agar ia tidak terjatuh dan menangis di tengah panggung seperti Malam Pre-eliminasi.

Ia pun berpose 3/4 saat berada di tengah panggung untuk penilaian, ia tidak begitu banyak tersenyum karena sangat panik. Sunghyuk pun segera berbalik ke panggung dan benar saja, ia bingung harus kemana. Ia pun menghampiri para personil Mamamoo karena tersesat.

"Dimana aku? Aku harus keluar dari mana?" Tanyanya pada Hwasa. Hwasa pun menatap teman-temannya, kebingungan sendiri menjawab pertanyaan Sunghyuk. Sunghyuk pun menghampiri Host. "Aku harus kemana? Sayap kiri itu apa? Aku gak ngerti," Sunghyuk mulai menangis seperti anak-anak yang tersesat di Mall mencari ibunya.

Saat itulah Eunki keluar dari sayap kiri panggung dan melambaikan tangan. "UNNIEE!!!" Sunghyuk pun berlari menghampiri Eunki dan GUBRAKKK!!! terjatuh.

"HUWAAAAAA!!!" Eunki pun membantu Sunghyuk bangun. "Udah jangan nangis mulu ah!!! Udah dikasih sepatu pendek juga... masih aja jatohh," kata Eunki.

"Next... we have Wooatemala." - rkm2803

\--

Wooatemala

 **Park Woojin**

\--

Woojin memakai ball-gown dengan berbagai macam kombinasi bahan berwarna Kuning Bunga Matahari. Atasannya merupakan long-neck tanpa sleeves dengan round strap berbahan Sequin, bertaburkan payet kaca yang memantulkan banyak sekali warna.

bawahannya terdapat rok mini selutut berbahan spandex lentur kualitas terbaik yang di lapisi lagi dengan gypsy transparan diluarnya, berbahan Chiffon yang bisa diangkat dan melambai tertiup angin.

Penampilannya begitu memukau dengan sepatu rancangan sekaligus hadiah Yook Sungjae saat berkunjung ke Yugoslavia. Merupakan jenis sepatu D'orsay berwarna marigold dengan heels setinggi 4.5 cm, tidak begitu tinggi agar tidak cepat lelah memakainya.

Woojin memukau seluruh juri dengan penampilannya di tengah panggung. Apalagi ketika ia tersenyum menunjukkan gingsulnya... mmm... bikin ambyar semua makhluk. Meskipun tidak sedikit pula orang yang mengejeknya overwheight dan memiliki lengan yang cukup besar untuk ukuran seorang Miss Universe, ia tetap terlihat anggun.

Ia pun menyelesaikan penampilannya dan kembali ke backstage.

"Ahndorra" - O'berry

\--

Ahndorra

 **Ahn Hyungseob**

\--

Miss Ahndorra boleh jadi merupakan wanita paling anggun yang menampilkan gaun malamnya malam ini. Dengan bentuk badannya yang menyerupai hourglass, ia cocok mengenakan semua jenis gaun.

Malam ini ia memakai gaun A-line dengan Plunging V Neck berbahan Satin yang berkilau berwarna blush. Ia mengenakan Chain Belts yang memiliki ikatan berbentuk burung phoenix berwarna White Gold. Untuk bawahannya, Hyungseob memilih bahan Kain Katin Combed yang sangat halus dan sejuk di pakai, dan berbentuk mermaid dengan slit di tengah.

Ia memakai stiletto transparan dengan heels setinggi 7 cm yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahun ke 20-nya, dan earrings yang ia kenakan adalah Silver Chandelier yang membuat ia terlihat glamor, feminim, dan dewasa di saat yang bersamaan.

Hyungseob melangkah ke tengah panggung dengan anggun lalu menebar senyum indahnya selama beberapa detik. Lalu memutar tubuhnya dan kembali ke backstage.

"Let's finish this evening gown competition with... **Tiggria."**

\--

Tiggria

 **Kim Donghan**

\--

Donghan muncul ke panggung dan didaulat sebagai peserta Miss Universe 2018 dengan gaun termahal. Gaun Donghan memiliki tema, sesuai dengan hewan kesukaannya, yaitu harimau. Gaun itu sendiri melambangkan kekuatan dan kemandirian kaum hawa.

Gaun yang dimaksud ialah Ball gown dengan atasan berbentuk Sweet-heart berwarna hitam legam dan terdapat Lukisan besar harimau dari dada hingga ke tumit. Lukisan tersebut merupakan 100% Hand-painted dan dilukis oleh perancang terkenal Alex Gruber asal Haustria.

Gaun yang ia pakai memiliki nilai total lebih dari 16.000 USD (170 Juta-an) Belum harga terhitung aksesoris yang ia pakai sebagai pemanis. Semua pakaian bernuansa hitam-jingga. Choker dan sepatu Stiletto pun berwarna hitam.

Ia pun berhasil menjadi pusat perhatian para juri di tengah panggung. Semua orang yakin, bahwa Donghan adalah ratu harimau malam ini, dan layak menyabet gelar serta membawa pulang mahkota Miss Universe.

What's up New York (New York)

Sangsanghae (Hands up)

Oneul bam Broadway eseo hanjanhae

Hash Tag New Yeok (New York)

jaranghae (Hands Up)

hae tteugi jeonkkaji jeonhwa haedo dwae

nuchotjiman Run For You

momchujima What you do (Oh Baby)

Semua peserta top 15 pun keluar dari backstage dengan gaun mereka. Termasuk Sunghyuk yang memang gak bisa jauh dari Eunki. Mereka pun berbaris membentuk garis lurus horizontal.

"So there they are your final top 15, looking absolutely gorgeous."

"Jangan kemana-mana, karena setelah break kita akan memasuki babak penyisihan, This year's top 10."

"Persaingan memperebutkan mahkota semakin ketat, karena itu jangan kemana-mana, Miss Universe 2018, be right back."

 ***VTR**

 **behind the scene**

Who is the Most...????

1\. Party-animal

"Tiggria" - Hyunbin

"Tiggria" - Dongbin

"Tiggria" - Dongho

"Donghan, ehh, Tiggria" - Kenta

"Wookraine" - Jihoon

"Tiggria" - Taehyun

"Tiggria" - Youngmin

"Tiggria" - Sewoon

Tiggria : Donghan

Wookraine : Ong

2\. Talkative

"Ommania" - Woojin

"Haustria" - Taehyun

"Haustria" - Donghan

"Haustria" - Kenta

"Haustria" - Minhyun

"Ommania" - Jisung

"Haustria" - Jaehwan

"Haustria" - Daniel

"You (pointing Ren)..hahahahahaha" - Dongho

"Haustria" - Sewoon

Haustria : Sungwoon

Ommania : Jisung

3\. Has great body

"Danmark" - Jihoon

"Talland"

"She is tall" - Kenta

"Yeah, Danmark too" - Woojin

"Danmark" - Moonbok

"Tiggria" - Gwanghyun

"Danmark" - Jaehwan

"Tiggria" - Seonho

"Tiggria" - Hyungseob

"Danmark" - Minki

"Danmark" - Dongho

"Danmark" - Sungree

"Danmark" - Euiwoong

"Tiggria" - Jung Jung

Danmark : Daniel

Tiggria : Donghan

Talland : Hyunbin

4\. Sings Well

"Léléxambourg" - Minhyun

"How to pronounce her country name?" - Hyunbin

Yongguk menggeleng-geleng

"Lilixambourg" - Gwanghyun

"Leileisamborg(?)" - Jonghyun

"Lai? Ehh?? Lei?? Ahh!!! Lele such a thing" - Daniel

"Lilu? lelu? bourg?" - Jung Jung

"Lé lé xam Bourg!!! Yaaahh léléxambourg" - Sungree

"Myself" - Sanggyun

"Shree Langka" - Donghyun

"Shree Langka" - Eunki

"Léléxambourg" - Minki

"Léléxambourg" - Woojin

"Shree Langka" - Hyunmin

"Sungree-unnie, she sings a lullaby for me," - Sunghyuk

Lelexambourg : Jaehwan

5\. Friendly

"U.K." - Donghan

"U.K." - Hyunbin

"Danmark" - Daehwi

"Hong Kong" - Hyunmin

"Yeahh Hong Kong too" - Wontak

"U.K." - Euiwoong

"Danmark" - Jihoon

"Myself" - Sanggyun

"Shree Langka" - Kiwon

"U.K." - Kuanlin

"Kakak Youngmin... she is the friendliest person in the world!" - Donghyun (meluk Youngmin)

"U.K." - Seonho

"U.K." - Sewoon

UK : Jonghyun

Hong Kong : Eunki

6\. Great Leader

"U.K." - Dongho

"U.K." - Minki

"U.K." - Minhyun

"Danmark" - Jihoon

"Ommania" - Woojin

"U.K." - Gwanghyun

"Ommania" - Sungwoon

"Ommania" - Jaehwan

"Danmark" - Sungwoo

"Shree Langka... she is a tough person" - Eunki

"Myself" - Sanggyun

"U.K." - Seonho

"U.K." - Jung jung

"I choose... U.K." - Hyungseob

ommania : Jisung

U.K. : Jonghyun

Danmark : Daniel

Shree Langka : Sungree Rainz

7\. Cry-baby

"Seorrea Leone" - Eunki

"Seorrea Leone" - Minhyun

"Talland" - Jisung

"Seorrea Leone." - Wontak

"Seorrea Leone." - Jaehwan

"Seorrea Leone. She cried a lot" - Sungwoon

"Seorrea Leone." - Kenta

"..." - Sanggyun

"Seorrea Leone." - Kiwon

"I know her name is Sunghyuk.. but don't know the country name" - Jung Jung

"My cutie, Miss Seorrea Leone." - Sungree (squeezing Sunghyuk's Cheek)

S. Leone : Sunghyuk Rainz

8\. Eat A Lot

"Hoonduras" - Kuanlin

"Yugoslavia" - Hyungseob

"Miss Hoonduras... she eats anything." - Sungwoo

"Hoonduras" - Park Sungwoo

"Seorrea Leone" - Sungree

"Hoonduras, I think." - Jaehwan

"Yugoslavia" - Hyunbin

"Yugoslavia" - Kenta

"Mmmm..pardon?" - Sanggyun

"Seorrea Leone." - Hyunmin

"Laitvia" - Jihoon

"Yugoslavia" - Jonghyun

"Hoonduras" - Woojin

Hoonduras : Jihoon

Yugoslavia : Seonho

Laitvia : Kuanlin

S. Leone : Sunghyuk Rainz

9\. Outdated

"Banditerrania" - Minki

"Banditerrania" - Sungwoo

"Chilé" - Donghan

"Ommania. Since she is oldest" - Woojin

"Banditerrania." - Hyunbin

"Banditerrania." - Euiwoong

"Banditerrania." - Daehwi

"..." - Sanggyun

"Shree Langka" - Wontak

"Chilé... hahahahahaha..." - Taehyun

Chile : Kenta

Banditerrania : Dongho

Ommania : Jisung

10\. Weird

"Off Course, Wookraine" - Daniel

"Wookraine" - Jung Jung

"Wookraine" - Hyungseob

"So, She is weird..." - Woojin (pointing Jihoon)

"Yes, her too." - Jihoon (pointing Woojin)

"Tiggria." - Kenta

"Felixio." - Hyunbin

"She is weird. Since she shows her phone everytime she got spotted" - Taehyun

"What?? HELL No!!! Not me!!" - Sanggyun

"Tiggria" - Yongguk

"Yugoslavia." - Hyungseob

"Apa itu 'wird?'" - Sunghyuk

"Coba! ngomong 'myself', gitu!!!" - Daehyun

"Myself!" - Hyunmin

... "AAA!!!! UNNIE!!! AKU TAU ITU ARTINYA!!! DASAR!!!" (Mukul Daehyun)

"I know I'm weird. I choose me!" - Sungwoo

"I love me!!" - Sungwoo (Meluk diri sendiri)

Wookraine : Sungwoo

Tiggria : Donghan

Yugoslavia : Seonho

Felixio : Yongguk

 ** _bersambung_**


End file.
